


Eyes to the Sky, Hands to Broken Glass

by PastelPixels



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Child gems, Gem Royalty, Girl!Reader, I write to the song that is in the summary if there is one, Inspired by Music, Its better if you listen while you read, Multi, Reader is a gem, Reader-Insert, Some Idea I had in class, Some chapters will have songs, Until stuff goes down, You and your friend are happy, Young gems become adult gems, forgot to add that, some heartbreak, somewhat non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPixels/pseuds/PastelPixels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You expected nothing. You knew nothing. You were taught what you thought was good by your mother figure, who also happened to be one of the most powerful rulers on your planet, but oh how you were brainwashed. Just one mistake, just one, and everything you've held onto was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before present time, a short little memory of the times where nothing but what was before you was on your mind.

"Hey, wait up!"

You were following your closest friend Druzy, who you had known since you'd first open your eyes. You two stuck together like pieces to a complete puzzle, being that one of you had half the number of puzzle pieces, because who would make up the finished picture? That's besides the point. Its you and her against the world. Even better yet, the universe.

"Speed up a bit then, will you?" Druzy sighed out, sitting down to take a break. She pat the patch of stone next to her, gesturing you to sit.  
"Where are we going? What are we looking for? Oh oh oh, are we looking for another planet? Are we gonna be-" You were cut off by a hand to your mouth, and a low chuckle. You decided to sit down afterwards.  
"Shh, stop asking so many questions." She took her hand off of your mouth, opening up a written map.

You two were to young to use any of the gem technology, yet most of it wasn't efficient enough yet. "We're going to this spot right here." The small Quartz pointed to a field on the map that had drawings of luminous lakes and radiant caverns. But you were too focused on adventure.  
"Are we gonna fight bad guys? Oh oh! We can save someone from danger! Find some kind of hidden treasure, Oh, Blue Diamond would be so-" You suddenly stopped blathering when you saw Druzy staring back at you, a smirk plastered on her face.  
She then started laughing.

"Oh my, you.. You're definitely a special one.."  
"What? Why are you laughing at me? Druzy!"

You and Druzy spent the rest of the night onward to your destination, you sharing your dreams of adventure, and your closest Quartz laughing at every one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first actual story, so I'm sure it'll suck a bit, but there's room for improvement. This chapter is a short prologue, somewhat like a memory of yours. Things will become clearer later on.


	2. Ipse Dixit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. Its one of the biggest celebrations in your court--Blue Diamond's Court--and you hold a very special position in such an event. Though, when things begin to go downhill, you begin to see everything you hold close to your heart slip away from you.
> 
> Song for this chapter: Haywyre - Transient

_Oh, how sweet. The 'Queen's Daughter' looked so lovely yesterday night. Oh, how has she been? ...Oh? Is that so.. I apologize for the dismay I may have caused. Yes, My Diamond, I understand._

 

* * *

 

It was finally the day that each and every Facet had spoken of.

There weren't many events on Homeworld, not to mention under the strict policies set by the higher authorities. Though, since the victory of a new and completed colony, your Diamond—Blue Diamond—decided

to have a celebration and announcement of the feat to everyone in her court. You were excited, but had to keep it to yourself, or so you had been taught.

"Pearl..." You whispered, "Are you excited for tonight?" You grinned from ear to ear, waiting for the soft spoken gem's response.  
"Oh.. I mean, Its anticipated.." She gave you a soft smile, gently brushing your hair. Blue Pearl had been ordered to groom you, for you weren't allowed to do it yourself. She made sure you looked your best, sometimes even better than herself.  
"Oh come on, you have to be excited. I mean, I've been waiti-" You swallowed the rest of your words as the blue toned Pearl gave you a questionable look. She knew what 'The Queen' had taught you, and to break many, many years of learned etiquette would make her very unhappy.  
"Now now, Moonstone.." She let out a sigh, stepping back and turning you to face a mirror. "You're all ready.. If there is anything you would like to add, please be modest." She then bowed to you before taking her leave. You felt uncomfortable whenever she would do that, but shes done it for as long as you stayed with them.

You twirled around, examining your every edge and curve, looking quite surprised at what Blue Pearl had done to you. She dressed you in a royal blue leotard that with no straps that complimented your pale cerulean skin, a white belt with a diamond insignia on at your waist. You displayed silky white gloves, which seemed to be quite rare, and socks that made it to your mid thigh, similar to what Blue Pearl had wore herself. Your hair was pulled into a high bun, seemingly regal, and your bangs would cover your gem, but not your eyes. For some reason, it was important for you to keep it covered. For you were told you were a rarity, and that a traitor would be quick to take you away. The thought scared you, but you weren't all too bothered by it.

You were in awe of what you were adorned in, but you felt a bit... empty. As if you were missing something. You scanned the room for anything you could use to complete your ensemble, but not a thing could be located. You then walked over to a wardrobe that you had never looked in, and decided to see if there was anything there.  
"Oh, this is perfect..!" You wrapped the white sheer body scarf around your waist, as it flared out to meet your hips. You were really excited to show your mother figure your evening attire, surely she would be astounded, you were always dressed to look virtuous, but tonight would be special. Not only to you, but many other gems of this world.

 

* * *

 

 

You walked down a grand hall with high ceilings, stained glass of white and many shades of blue, porcelain earthenware and marble pillars. The hall was lined with guards, each one bowing their head to you as you made your way to Her chamber. They all were courteous to you, treating you with their highest reverence. They knew that if something were to happen to Her precious, they would be critically chastised, or even worse,  _shattered_.   


You took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Though you had stayed with her since you were very young, for a delicate flower could not be handled inadequately. she cared for you as an aristocratic charm of glass. _And that's pretty much what you were, but you never thought of it that way._  
"..Who is it?" There was a pause of silence before her soothing, yet fierce voice reverberated throughout the hall.  
"Its me, Moonstone." You responded softly. She didn't like it when you were loud or too energetic, it made you look unrefined.  


The doors opened automatically, allowing your entrance. After taking a few steps in the door shut behind you, the white lights shining down on you. You walked down the short set of stairs, looking around at the very, very elevated ceiling. You practically grew up here, but this room amazed you every time. After a few more steps you reached Her throne. Draped with many beautiful matte and sheer fabrics, just enough to compliment her gem.  
"I've finished preparing, My Diamond." You curtsied, spinning around to showcase tonight's attire. You always had to look your Sunday best, but tonight was the most important thing yet.  
"Oh, my sweet one.. You shine brighter than any moon.." She took your hand from where you were sitting, well, allowed you to take hers, for her hands were much bigger than yours. She spun you around before picking you up to set you on the arm of her throne, every inch of you bathed in kisses from the stars. You were beautiful, and Blue Diamond knew that very well.  
  


You and Blue Diamond talked for what felt like hours but was not so, going over the opening of the ceremony. What you would say, how you would walk, how you would greet every gem. You were gem royalty, and you didn't understand it that well, but you knew that you were a very important gem. You laughed and smiled together, enjoying each others company. She was like a mother to you, teaching you right from wrong, and shaping you to be the gem you are today. If not for her, you wouldn't be who you are. You wouldn't have become so poise, you would still be the little gem who aspired to be an adventurer, always throwing yourself into danger for the thrill of it. But your best partner in crime Druzy was always there to make sure you didn't get in too much trouble. 

The door suddenly opened, both you and Blue Diamond looking towards it in surprise. Two guard gems had thrown Druzy Quartz into the room. She landed onto her knees, panting, almost as if she was terrified of something. She shook her head and picked herself up, making her way to stop a few feet in front of the both of you.  
"My Diamond." She bowed, then stood in formation. "There has been a compromise in my work, My Diamond." Her eyes painted with fear, her expression laced with angst.  
"..And?" Blue Diamond's expression from what you could see became grim. You began to feel uncomfortable, not knowing what exactly was going on. Druzy has done tasks for her for as long as you were taken under Blue Diamond's wing. Yet, it always seemed as if she was disregarded by her.  
"It... Uh.. It can no longer be completed.." Druzy choked on every word when she spoke. She knew she had made a mistake nothing could ever repay for.  
"..What do you mean.. 'it can no longer be completed'?" The tone in Blue Diamond's voice became fierce, although her voice was just soft enough to not be overpowering.  
Druzy flinched at her tone of voice increased. She looked into your eyes as if yearning for help, since you were closer to Blue Diamond than anyone else was.  
  


You reached up your hand to suggest something to her, but you were cut off.  
"Moonstone, go to Blue Pearl's room. I have to discuss some things with... Druzy." She placed you down on the ground, and waited for you to leave before speaking again. You nodded your head down, and made your way to the door behind her throne. Though, you didn't go to Blue Pearl's room, you watched and listened through a crack in the door.  
"I apologize, My Diamond.. But there is nothing I can do.." The Quartz lowered her head, slightly trembling. She thought, ' _She wouldn't. Moonstone is too important for her to do that. It wouldn't be fair'._  
"You understand that this task was the most important of them, correct?" She asked.  
"Y..Y-Yes My Diamond." Her voice became shakier each time she spoke. You listened closely to the both of their conversation.  
"And you also understand that there is a penalty for such an infraction, I'm sure." Blue Diamond raised one of her hands with all of her fingers closed, signaling three guards to come and take Druzy by her arms.  
 _  
_ _No. She wouldn't._  
  
You heard Druzy scream, begging the Diamond for another chance, calling for help, but you didn't hear a single word from Blue Diamond.  
"I'm sorry, Moonst-" Her voice was cut off by a poof, and a clank of her gem touching the ground. You quickly opened the door and rushed in, but as soon as you were able to see the guards, the third one held a silver hammer up, and then-  _Crash._  The sound of shattered shards hitting the ground filled the room. Millions of shards.  
"...No.." You whispered. "No.. no... no..." You rushed over, pushing the guards aside and dropping to your knees where Druzy's remains were.  
  
Blue Diamond sat there silently, eyes widened in surprise. "..I told you to go to Blue Pearl's room."  
You said nothing, you didn't turn around, you didn't even blink. You were completely shocked.  
"Moonstone-"  
"No." You cut her off. "No..." You stood up, keeping your head down.   
"..Did you just defy me?"  
"You killed her." The room fell silent, the three guards watching in fear. "The one thing I had there for me since I first... No.. I can't.." You suddenly turned around and ran out of the room.  
  
"Guards." She spoke as if indifferent to what you were feeling, as if emotions didn't matter. The guards nodded, and took after you right away.  
You panicked, eyes filled with tears, your head filled with many different thoughts and emotions. You found the warp room, and hurried to step on it. The guards came in behind you, but you warped in time before they could catch you. You warped to Facet 5 in Yellow Diamond's court, for you knew there were many ships and pods there.  _You just needed to get off of this planet._ You rushed to the first ship you saw, a green hand that didn't seem to be finished. You hurried in, looking around for some sort of escape.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing in here!?" A tall, green gem yelled. She was working on what seemed to be a personal screen, recording logs of her progress.  
You ignored her, too distraught with everything that had happened. You found the panel that activated the escape pod, pressing it and being enveloped in such. It launched out, sending a flare to the destination before you land. You covered your eyes, sobbing heavily. Your pod eventually crashed onto a plain of sand, with an ocean not too far behind. The sky was grey, and drops of water were pouring out of the sky. Waiting there for you was a group of four figures. They were cautious and armed, and they sure did know you weren't from around there.

The pod cracked in half, allowing you to exit. You stumbled a few steps before collapsing, lowering your head. You didn't care where you were right now, or what would happen soon. You just sat there silently, the rain covering you in a solemn envelope. Silently grieving. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished the first longer length chapter. Its pretty sad for you right now, but It'll get better, I promise. ;u;


End file.
